World is Quiet
World is Quiet is one of the most abstract inhabitants of the Pastel Lands. He know for his often confusing, seemingly philosophical ramblings. This is even more prominent in their pastel form, which seemingly cannot even be documented without the material in question being riddled with text of similar nature. All he think, see, perceive, or observe that he finds note worthy are either drawn or written in the little black book, bound by a Red Cover spine with the single word "Record" on the front. The pages inside are infinite, and he call it, "The Black Dossier". And each of these pages in the back each has a name of someone on the top middle of the page. The Page, when viewed by either World is Quiet or the person the page is about can viewed. But everyone else who views it perceive only the name and a blank page. World is Quiet died in Cassopolis Broadway Cafe on July 10th, 2013, who was their with his friend to celebrate his graduation Party. World is Quiet died from a bullet he took for a friend when a random man with a gun came in and shot up the place. He was taken out immediately by two police men who were eating lunch at the Cafe at that time. After which, World is Quiet, for exact reason unknown, rather than ascending to the next world after death, lived on without his body. Most would mistaken his presents as a ghost, but a small detail he felt after he realize his lack of a physical construct that he was both a Human Evolution and Natural Selection Dead End. That after his death, his conscious, his soul, his being, could be projected from other living people minds. So that they can see him. He is always seen wearing the clothes he died in. A Brown single piece leather Jacket, Brown Fedora inherited from his Grandfather. A light blue button up shirt with silver color metal buttons. Tan Cargo Pants, Black Socks, small brown Russian Officer bag attach to his pants belt, a messenger Bag where he keeps his Black Dossier and other items yet to be identified, and Black Half fingered gloves. But, due to his ability to be view and exists through other people minds give him a bit lack of freedom, where as a simple ghost may go where it please, he must remain within a 5 to 9 meter radius of the person he is projecting from. When strikes at, or shoot at, the person, weapon, or bullet will not just simple go through him, but rather disappear 3 inches from the point of entry, and reappear 3 inch away in the initial flight path. But, despite having no physical body, those who see him when they for example fall down, can feel his offering hand to get them back up, and their body, trick by the real muscle and touch senses response from the brain. But, any and all photographs, video, or audio recording made of World is Quiet will show a lack of his existence in the photo. Example pending such as a handshake with someone will show only the person shaking hands with air. And any conversation recorded between World is Quiet and someone else will only play the conversation sentence made by the person talking to World is Quiet. WorldisQuiet5256 "Scientia gravis est, praeter non mens et anima est." V'I '''V'ERI V'ENIVERSUM '''V'IVUS 'V'ICI '' “''By the Power of Truth, '' I, While Living, have conquered the Universe” ''-Latin: Johann Georg Faust "THERE, DID YOU THINK TO KILL ME? THERE’S NO FLESH OR BLOOD WITHIN THIS CLOAK TO KILL. THERE ONLY AN IDEA." This obviously complicates the writing of an article on them, with the added text tending to take up about ten times as much space as the original writing. Ideas are Bullet'-'Proof “''You reap what you sow, Artyom: force answers force, war breeds war, and death only brings death. To break this vicious circle one must do more than act without any thought or doubt''.” –''Khan: Metro 2033'' ''- 'Ecclesiastes 1:9-18' '9. '''What has happened before will happen again. What has been done before will be done again. There is nothing new in the whole world. '''10. '"Look," they say, "here is something new!" But no, it has all happened before, long before we were born. 11. No one remembers what has happened in the past, and no one in days to come will remember what happens between now and then. 12. I, the Philosopher, have been king over Israel in Jerusalem. 13. '''I determined that I would examine and study all the things that are done in this world. God has laid a miserable fate upon us. '''14'.' I have seen everything done in this world, and I tell you, it is all useless. It is like chasing the wind. ''''15.' You can't straighten out what is crooked; you can't count things that aren't there. 16. I told myself, "I have become a great man, far wiser than anyone who ruled Jerusalem before me. I know what wisdom and knowledge really are." 17'''. '''I was determined to learn the difference between knowledge and foolishness, wisdom and madness. But I found out that I might as well be chasing the wind. At the moment, no know method has been able to circumvent this issue. Until this changes, attempting to expand on this article is advised against. '''18. '''The wiser you are, the more worries you have; the more you know, the more it hurts. Category:Members Category:Members with Locations in the Subnet Category:3rd Generation Category:Patreon Supporters